prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Λεξιλόγιο όρων της επαγγελματικής πάλης
Η επαγγελματική πάλη έχει συσσωρεύσει μια σημαντική ποσότητα αργκό και επαγγελματικής διαλέκτου. Πολύ από αυτό προέρχεται από τις αρχές της συγκεκριμένης βιομηχανίας και τις μέρες των πανηγυριών και του τσίρκου, και η ίδια η αργκό συχνά αναφέρεται ως η «γλώσσα του πανηγυριού». Στο παρελθόν οι παλαιστές χρησιμοποιούσαν αυτή τη διάλεκτο μπροστά στους fans ώστε να μην αποκαλύψουν τη worked φύση της δουλειάς. Τα τελευταία χρόνια εκτενείς συζητήσεις για τη πάλη στο Διαδίκτυο έκανε δημοφιλείς τους όρους. Πολλοί από τους όρους αναφέρονται στη κερδοφόρα φύση του σπορ και όχι στο ίδιο το σπορ. A ;A-Show : Ένα event πάλης που συνήθως παλεύουν τα μεγαλύτερα «draws»μιας εταιρείας. ;A-Team : Μια ομάδα από τους κορυφαίους αστέρες ενός promotion πάλης οι οποίοι αγωνίζονται σε ένα event. (Υπάρχει και η «B-Team») ;Abort or Abortion : Η διακοπή ενός feud, angle, ή «gimmick» ξαφνικά, συνήθως χωρίς εξήγηση λόγω της έλλειψης ενδιαφέροντος από τους fans. Αυτός είναι ένας παλαιότερος όρος, που συνήθως δεν χρησιμοποιείται σήμερα. ;Agent or Road agent : Υπάλληλοι διαχείρισης, συχνά πρώην βετεράνοι παλαιστές, που βοηθούν τους παλαιστές να φτιάξουν τους αγώνες τους, να σχεδιάσουν storylines (σενάρια), και μεταφέρει οδηγίες από τους bookers. Συχνά δρα ως σύνδεσμος μεταξύ των παλαιστών και της υψηλόβαθμης διαχείρισης. Αναφέρονται ως «παραγωγοί» από το WWE. Κάποιες φορές βοηθούν στην εκπαίδευση και στην εκμάθηση των νεαρών ενεργών παλαιστών και τους κάνουν κριτική. ;Angle : Ένα φανταστικό σενάριο. Ένα angle συνήθως ξεκινά όταν ένας παλαιστής επιτίθεται σε έναν άλλο (σωματικά ή φραστικά), που έχει ως αποτέλεσμα την εκδίκηση. Ένα angle μπορεί να είναι τόσο μικρό όπως ένας αγώνας ή μια βεντέτα που κρατάει χρόνια. Δεν είναι σπάνιο να δει κανείς ένα angle να διαφοροποιηθεί, ακόμη και στα αρχικά του στάδια, λόγω του ότι δεν ήταν «over» με τους fans, ή αν ένας από τους παλαιστές που εμπλεκόταν στο angle αποδεσμευτεί από το συμβόλαιο του. ;Apter mag : Ένα παλαιού στιλ περιοδικό επαγγελματικής πάλης που ακολουθεί το kayfabe και συνήθως αποτελείται από φανταστικές συνεντεύξεις και άρθρα. Σε κάποια χρονική περίοδο ο όρος αναφερόταν σε περιοδικά που συνδέονταν με το The term refers to the magazines at one time connected to δημοσιογράφο Bill Apter, όπως το Pro Wrestling Illustrated. ;The Attitude Era : Αναφέρεται σε μια περίοδο από το Survivor Series 1997 μέχρι τη WrestleMania X-Seven όπου το προϊόν της World Wrestling Federation μετατράπηκε από οικογενειακή διασκέδαση σε κάτι περισσότερο «ακραίο» και πιο ακατέργαστο, ενώ είχε να κάνει με περισσότερες «ενήλικες» καταστάσεις (συχνά σεξουαλικής φύσης). B ;B-Show : ένα event πάλης που περιέχει τα ταλέντα μεσαίου και χαμηλού επιπέδου ενός promotion πάλης. ;B-Team : μια ομάδα παλαιστών σε ένα B-Show. Συχνά, η B-Team θα παλέψει σε μια διαφορετική τοποθεσία το ίδιο βράδυ που παλαιστές της A-Team θα αγωνιστούν σε ένα διαφορετικό event, παρόλο που ένα promotion κάποιες φορές προγραμματίζει ένα event με παλαιστές της B-Team για να δοκιμάσει μια καινούργια αγορά. ;Babyface : ένας καλός τύπος. (Μπορεί να συγκριθεί με το «tweener»και το «heel») ;Backyard wrestling : η πράξη του να the act of οργανώσει κανείς pro-style wrestling (το οποίο δεν έχει σχέση με το sport wrestling ή το amateur wrestling) ως ένα χόμπι και όχι μια δουλειά, συνήθως (όμως όχι πάντα) από ανεκπαίδευτους περφόρμερ, κυρίως έφηβου. Ο όρος μπορεί επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθεί για ένα ανεξάρτητο promotion που έχει πολύ, ίσως και μηδαμινή αναγνωρισιμότητα. ;Beat down : όταν ένας παλαιστής ή άλλος περφόρμερ είναι ο αποδέκτης ενός ξυλοδαρμού, συνήθως από μια ομάδα παλαιστών. ;Blading : η πράξη του να κόβει κανείς τον εαυτό του ή ένα άλλο άτομα με στόχο να αιμορραγήσει, που συνήθως γίνεται στο μέτωπο. (επίσης αποκαλείται «juicing»). Η μικρή λεπίδα συνήθως είναι κρυμμένη στη κολλητική ταινία που βρίσκεται στα χέρια ή η λεπίδα είναι κάπου αλλού που μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί χωρίς να φανεί. ;Blind tag : ένα tag που πραγματοποιείται σε έναν αγώνα tag team όπου ο παλαιστής που βρίσκεται έξω από το ring κάνει tag το παρτενέρ του χωρίς εκείνος να το γνωρίζει ή να το θέλει. Επίσης μπορεί να αναφέρεται σε ένα tag όπου ο αντίπαλος εκείνου που έκανε tag δεν γνωρίζει ότι συνέβη, αφήνοντας τον εκτεθειμένο σε μια επίθεση. Συμβαίνει περισσότερο συχνά όταν ο παρτενέρ του στο ring ρίχνεται προς τα σχοινιά ή όταν κάθεται στη δική του γωνία. ;Blow off : ο τελευταίος αγώνας ενός feud. Ενώ οι εμπλεκόμενοι παλαιστές συχνά αρχίζουν νέα feuds, κάποιες φορές είναι ο τελευταίος αγώνας στο promotion για έναν ή για περισσότερους από τους παλαιστές. ;Blow Up : να εξουθενωθεί κάποιος καρδιαγγειακά κατά τη διάρκεια ενός αγώνα. ;Book : ένας όρος που αναφέρεται στη προαποφασισμένη φύση της πάλης. Το άτομο υπεύθυνο για τη δημιουργία αγώνων και angles είναι «ο booker.» Στη πάλη είναι ο ισοδύναμος του σεναριογράφου. Το booking είναι επίσης ο όρος με τον οποίο ο παλαιστής περιγράφει τον αγώνα ή την εμφάνιση σε ένα show πάλης. ;Botch : μια σκηνοθετημένη κίνηση που αποτυγχάνει. ;Bump : όταν ο παλαιστής χτυπάει πάνω στο καναβάτσο ή στο πάτωμα. Ένα bump επίπεδης πλάτης είναι ένα bump όπου ο παλαιστής προσγειώνεται δυνατά με τη πλάτη του, πιάνοντας όση περισσότερη επιφάνεια γίνεται. Ένα bump φάντασμα συμβαίνει όταν ο παλαιστής ή ο διαιτητής πραγματοποιήσουν ένα bump παρόλο που η κίνηση που πουλάνε είναι οπτικά botched ή δεν συνέβη ποτέ. Τα bumps φάντασμα συμβαίνουν περισσότερο όταν ο επιτιθέμενος παλαιστής είναι καινούργιος. ;Burial or Bury : αναφέρεται στη worked πτώση (υποβάθμιση) της κατάστασης ενός δημοφιλούς παλαιστή στα μάτια των fans. Είναι η πράξη ενός promoter ή booker να προκαλέσει τη πτώση της δημοτικότητας ενός παλαιστή με το να ηττηθεί σε αγώνες squash, συνεχόμενα, και/ή να συμμετέχει σε μη διασκεδαστικά ή υποβαθμιστικά σενάρια. Μπορεί να είναι μια μορφή τιμωρίας για πραγματικές διαφωνίες στα παρασκήνια ή feuds μεταξύ του παλαιστή και του booker, με το παλαιστή να χάνει την εύνοια της εταιρείας, ή το παλαιστή να λαμβάνει ένα μη δημοφιλές gimmick που του προκαλεί απώλεια αξιοπιστίας άσχετα με το ρεκόρ νικών-ηττών. Είναι επίσης το αποτέλεσμα μιας εταιρείας όταν κρίνει πως ο παλαιστής δεν έχει προοπτική ή δεν είναι χαρισματικός. Ο όρος μπορεί επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθεί για μια εταιρεία πάλης που χάνει την αίγλη της, πέφτει γρήγορα στις τηλεθεάσεις, χάνει fans και τελικά χρεοκοπεί. Σύμφωνα με πολλούς κριτικούς, το μεγαλύτερο burial μιας εταιρείας ήταν το The Fingerpoke of Doom, ένα καθοριστικό συμβάν στο Monday Night Wars που έλαβε μέρος στις 4 Ιανουαρίου 1999 στο ''WCW Monday Nitro ''στο Georgia Dome. (Μπορεί να συγκριθεί με το «push»). ;Business : ο όρος που χρησιμοποιείται για να περιγράψει την επαγγελματική πάλη αντί για να γίνει αναφορά σε εκείνη ως επάγγελμα ή σπορ. C ;C-Show : ένα event που περιέχει τους παλαιστές που θεωρούνται χαμηλότερης ποιότητας σε ένα promotion. Συνήθως χρησιμοποιείται ως υποτιμητικός όρος. ;Call : όταν ένας παλαιστής υποδεικνύει στον άλλο τι να κάνει σε ένα match. ;Canned Heat : Όταν οι επευφημίες ή οι αποδοκιμασίες διοχετεύονται στην αρένα μέσω ακουστικών συστημάτων ή όταν προσθέτονται σε ένα τηλεοπτικό show σε μεταγενέστερη επεξεργασία. ;Card : Η παράταξη των matches που θα παρουσιαστούν σε μια συγκεκριμένη τοποθεσία. Η card γενικά εκτελείται σε κατά προσέγγιση αντίστροφη σειρά για τον τρόπο με τον οποίο θα μπορούσε να εκτυπωθεί για αφίσες ή για άλλα διαφημιστικά υλικά. Τα σημαντικότερα matches μεταξύ των γνωστότερων αντιπάλων μπορεί να είναι για «titles» και λέγεται ότι είναι «στη κορυφή της card» ή «επικεφαλής» ενώ τα αρχικά matches είναι μεταξύ λιγότερο γνωστών αντιπάλων και λέγεται ότι είναι η «undercard». Στη Lucha libre, οι cards αποτελούνται συνήθως από πέντε matches, ενώ τα μικρότερα promotions ενδεχομένως έχουν λιγότερα και τα μεγαλύτερα promotions ίσως περισσότερα από πέντε matches. Επίσης στη Lucha libre το πρώτο match αποκαλείται Primera Lucha, το δεύτερο Segunda Lucha, το τρίτο συνήθως Combate Especial ή το Lucha Especial, το τέταρτο ή προτελευταίο match αποκαλείται Lucha Semifinal και το τελευταίο Lucha Estelar ή Lucha Estrella. ;Carny : Μια γλώσσα που χρησιμοποιείται από τους παλαιστές για να μιλάνε μεταξύ τους χωρίς να τους καταλαβαίνουν άτομα που δεν γνωρίζουν πράγματα για τη business της επαγγελματική πάλης. Συχνά χρησιμοποιείται για να μην φανερωθούν μυστικά του business. ;Championship : Στο kayfabe, η αναγνώριση ενός παλαιστή ή μιας παλαίστριας ότι είναι το κορυφαίο πρόσωπο σε ολόκληρο το promotion ή στη κατηγορία του με τη μορφή ενός championship belt (γνωστά και ως «title» ή «strap»). Επίσης, τα championships κερδίζονται από παλαιστές που οι bookers πιστεύουν πως θα προκαλέσουν το ενδιαφέρον των fans σε θέματα τηλεθεάσεων και συμμετοχής σε events, ενώ υπάρχουν περιπτώσεις που παλαιστές που δεν ενδιαφέρουν το κοινό κερδίζουν championships για αγνώστους λόγους στο κόσμο, όπως η εύνοια της διοίκησης ή άλλοι λόγοι. ;Cheap heat : Όταν ένας παλαιστής (συνήθως heel) προκαλεί μια αρνητική αντίδραση του κοινού με το να προσβάλει το κοινό (με το να προσβάλει τη πόλη ή τη τοπική αθλητική ομάδα) ή με το να χρησιμοποιήσει ένα γεγονός από τις ειδήσεις ως μέρος του promo του. ;Cheap shot : Όταν ένας παλαιστής χρησιμοποιεί ένα low blow ή ένα εξωτερικό αντικείμενο για να πάρει το πλεονέκτημα απέναντι στον αντίπαλο του. ;Clean finish : Όταν το match τελειώνει χωρίς κλεψιές ή εξωτερικές παρεμβάσεις, συνήθως στο κέντρο του ring. (Μπορεί να συγκριθεί με το Screwjob ;Closet champion : Ένας champion (συνήθως heel) που αποφεύγει το δύσκολο ανταγωνισμό, κλέβει για να κερδίσει (συχνά με παρέμβαση του manager του) και —όταν αναγκάζεται να παλέψει με καλούς αντιπάλους— προκαλεί επίτηδες disqualification (αφού τα titles σπάνια αλλάζουν κάτοχο με disqualification) για να διατηρήσει το title. ;Color commentator : Ένα μέλος της announcing team που βοηθά το play-by-play announcer με το να καλύπτει κάθε στιγμή που δεν περιλαμβάνει δράση στο ring, κάνοντας χιούμορ και εξηγώντας τα σενάρια. ;Cross-promotion : Ένα event που γίνεται όταν δυο ή περισσότερα ανταγωνιστικά promotion φτιάχνουν μαζί μια card ή ένα παλαιστικό event. Κάποιοι promoters έχουν χρησιμοποιήσει cross-promotion angles για να υπάρχει περισσότερο ενδιαφέρον. Το Cross-promotion υπάρχει από τις πρώτες μέρες της πάλης, αφού συνέβαιναν συχνά προκλήσεις μεταξύ ανταγωνιστικών promoters στην ίδια περιοχή. ;Curtain Call or the MSG Incident : Το συμβάν στο Madison Square Garden την Άνοιξη του 1996, όταν οι Shawn Michaels, Diesel, Razor Ramon και Triple H έσπασαν το kayfabe μπροστά από ένα sold out κοινό της Νέας Υόρκης, συμμετέχοντας σε μια ομαδική αγκαλιά. D ;Dark match : Ένα μη τηλεοπτικό match σε ένα event που έχει τηλεοπτική κάλυψη, που έχει ως στόχο να ζεστάνει το κοινό (Μπορεί να συγκριθεί με το House show. Ένα dark match που έχει διαφημιστεί για μετά το show συνήθως περιλαμβάνει παλαιστές επιπέδου main-event με σκοπό να στείλει το κοινό ευχαριστημένο στο σπίτι του. ;Deadweight : Το να χαλαρώσει κάποιος στη μέση μιας παλαιστικής κίνησης. Αυτό μπορεί να γίνει εσκεμμένα, είτε για να κάνει ένας παλαιστής τον αντίπαλο του να μοιάζει αδύναμος είτε για να του κάνει rib. ;Dirt sheet : Μια insider (δηλαδή που να γνωρίζει τι γίνεται στα παρασκήνια) εφημερίδα ή ιστοσελίδα στη business της επαγγελματικής πάλης. en:Glossary of professional wrestling terms